


"Halfling Again"

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [70]
Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Nott sings "Human Again" from Beauty & the Beast





	"Halfling Again"

[NOTT, SPOKEN]

Halfling again.

Yes, think what that means.

 

(sung)

I’ll be cooking again, be plain-looking again

With a basket of herbs on each arm

When I’m halfling again, only halfling again

Nice and simple* and no longer green

I’ll be brewing again, home and brewing again

 

[NOTT]

I can’t wait to be halfling again

 

[NOTT]

When I’m halfling again, only halfling again

When I’m an outcast and wretch no more

 

[NOTT]

Oh honey, won't it all be lovely?

I'll wear buttons and braids and I won't be so sharp

Why, I'll walk through that door

I'll be chubby, I'll wear dresses, I'll have my brown hair

It's my prayer to be halfling again

 

[NOTT]

When I'm halfling again, only halfling again

When the world once more starts making sense

I'll dress up for a change

 

[JESTER, SPOKEN]

Really? That’d be strange

 

[NOTT, SPOKEN]

Can I help it if I’m t-t-tense?

 

[NOTT]

In a house by the woods, I'll sit back sipping wine

Let my early retirement commence

Far from fools made of fur, I'll be back with my fam’ly and relax

 

[NOTT]

When I'm halfling again

So sweep the dust from my room

Let's let some light in the house

I can feel, I can tell

Someone might break the spell any day now

 

[NOTT]

Shine up the brass on the door

 

[NOTT]

Get the dust-pail and broom

 

[NOTT]

If it all goes as planned

My time may be at hand any day now

Open the shutters and let in some air

 

[NOTT]

Put these here and put those over there

 

[NOTT]

Sweep up the years of sadness and tears

And throw them away

 

[NOTT]

When I’m halfling again, only halfling again

When my boy finally sets me free

Cheeks a-bloomin' again, we're assumin' again

I’ll resume my long lost love for life

 

I’ll be playin' again, holiday'n again

And I’m prayin' it's ASAP

When I cast off this pall

I’ll stand straight, I’ll walk tall

When I’m all that I was

Thanks to him, thanks to him

Coming closer and closer and closer

Closer and closer and-

 

We'll be dancing again, we'll be twirling again

We'll be whirling around with such ease

When I’m halfling again, only halfling again

We'll go waltzing those old one-two-three's

We'll be floating again, we'll be gliding again

Stepping, striding, as fine as you please

Like a real halfling does, I'll be all that I was

On that glorious morn' when I’m finally reborn

And I’m totally halfling again!


End file.
